In general, the greater the number of circuits operating in a system the greater the power consumption. For a variety of reasons, reduction or minimization of power consumption is frequently a design consideration when implementing an electronic system. Many strategies have been devised to reduce power consumption, most of which involve disabling portions of the system that are not being used. For example, a hard disk may be spun down after a period of inactivity, or a clock signal to a transmission circuit may be disabled after a period of inactivity. While power utilization has improved, further improvements may be made.